


𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙡𝙞𝙚𝙙!!

by mochiimiints



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Charles is dead, How Do I Tag, Just. A lot of Pain, M/M, Suicide, i dunno how ppl manage to put whole paragraphs of tags lmao, intentional lowercase, so enjoy ig, uhhh idk what to put here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiimiints/pseuds/mochiimiints
Summary: charles commits suicide. henry can't take it anymore
Relationships: Charles Calvin & Henry Stickmin, Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙡𝙞𝙚𝙙!!

**Author's Note:**

> hi um enjoy i guess haha idrk how to write ngl

**you lied!!** **you said you would stay!!**

henry stands at the edge of the building, feeling the slight breeze blow past him. he looks at the ruby headphones in his hands, an item of memories and history. the former criminal smiles, clutching them so tightly his knuckles turn white, although no tears form in his eyes. he pulls a cell phone out of his pocket and scrolls through some messages, still smiling softly as memories fill his mind.  
**why did you do it?  
**why didn't you stay?****

****

******for me?  
**i thought you loved me.**** ** **

the wind picks up a bit, ruffling the man's pastel hair as he gazes across the city. he takes one last look at the phone and messages before throwing it over the edge with as much force as he could.  
no one cared about him, and he knew it.  
no one would ever care.  
even charles had left him.  
it had always been that way, and it would stay like that.

henry is about to jump when a voice inside him said, _wait._

_why are you doing this? get down from there. now.  
_ **i can't do this. i can't fucking take it anymore. i just want it to end.  
** _killing yourself isn't going to do shit for anyone. do you really want this? would charles have wanted this?  
_

the man pushes away his thoughts as he dangles his legs over the railing, sighing as he looks over the city. suddenly, a huge amount of emotion hits him as he realizes, _truly realizes,_ that charles is **gone.**

he's not out completing missions, ranting about the Toppats, or slamming his helicopter into walls.  


**he's gone.  
**

**he's not coming back.  
**

henry takes one last breath before he jumps, diving into the open air and city below. he closes his eyes, still clutching the red headphones tightly to his chest as he falls.  


and falls.  


and falls.  


**you lied!!  
**

**you said you would stay!!**

_it's over, isn't it?_

**Author's Note:**

> i think i made myself cry 😃👍


End file.
